


【翻译】The Biggest Part

by liangdeyu



Category: Tigerland (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 你将许多事留在记载之外。





	【翻译】The Biggest Part

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Biggest Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626215) by endlessfever [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



你将许多事留在记载之外。许多感觉太情绪化的，太私密而不便分享的事。比如在猛虎营那些短暂的睡眠时间里Johnson是如何在梦中哭叫着他的妈妈，或是Miter每夜是如何跪在他的床边祈祷自己能活着回家，并希望他的妻子会比起屠夫更爱一个战争英雄。

但是你也会把最重要的篇章留在记载之外。虽然你会把它写下来，写在第一稿里。它会讲述在你和Bozz一起对从火车顶上跳下的约定临阵退缩之后，你们两个那么晚才回到军营的原因，但是你写的书的成品里永远不会记载你和他之间的那种情爱。

现在你和Bozz在出租车里。不知怎的，开往军营方向变成了停下来去找一瓶威士忌和更多局的台球。这也没错，再醉一次又不会很糟。沉醉也许不是最好的主意，但是嘿，你可是在和Bozz一起，那感觉就像所有的后果都不会落到你身上。

你喝醉了，太醉以至于不能压抑胃里的威士忌，然后你吐了自己一鞋和车里一地。当你被他拉出出租车时，你在Bozz爆发的大笑中听不清司机的吼叫。接着你们在跑，Bozz笑得更用力并告诉你他没钱付出租车的账。

你们跑进营地外的树林。黎明之前的黑暗几乎伸手不见五指，你跟着仍笑得歇斯底里的Bozz跌跌撞撞地走，鞋上还带着呕吐物。你能闻到它，这让你又反胃起来。

“Jim？“ Bozz问道，因为你止步不前靠上一棵树。

你摆了摆手靠着树滑坐下来，粗糙的树皮擦伤了你的后背。

Bozz走过来坐在你旁边，呷了一口威士忌。他坐的太近了，你能闻到他呼吸中的酒味和他皮肤上沾染的大麻烟气。他把酒瓶递向你。

“来一口把味道压下去。“他说。当你不接过酒瓶，他就把它举到你的唇边。你喝了一口，让辛辣的酒液滑入咽喉。在你蠢得足够痛跳起来之前它止于真正的燃烧。

当Bozz坐在泥土和枯叶里开始卷一支大麻烟时，你对他说：“我们应该跳下去的。“

“是啊。“他同意道，全神贯注地卷他的烟。

你看着他的手，胃里仍旧难受地充满鲁莽和悔恨：“我们不是非得回去。“

Bozz看向你，就像你问他为什么不把他自己搞出军队那时一样的神情。你不知道这意味着什么，但是你知道你会回去营地。他什么都没说，只是这样看了你一会儿，接着继续卷他的大麻烟。

“是啊……“他说，”你是对的。“

你捡起树叶开始擦你的鞋，可怜的树叶，他们死前人人都说他们最美丽。你低着头擦鞋直到听见Bozz的咳嗽，然后他以肘轻推你的肩膀，你抬头接过烟卷深深地抽了一口。

“他们不会高兴看见我们的，Bozz。“当你意识到天光大亮时你说。

“操他们的。“是你得到的唯一答复，你预料之中的答复。

你和Bozz沉默地抽烟和啜饮威士忌。一旦沉默开始困扰你时，你评论道：“可怜的司机。“

在你遇到Bozz之前，沉默不总是让人感到如此空虚。现在，你在他身边的无论何时都需要说话，制造噪音并且保持在这儿，保持活着。

你说了出来，因为你烂醉如泥而且Bozz也许会理解。但是忽然之间Bozz的脸就贴近了你的脸，他的鼻子几乎擦过你的鼻子，你凝视着他，考虑到距离这么近和你喝的这么醉，你觉得这样看着Bozz的一边眼睛有点好笑。

正当你打算揶揄独眼Bozz时，他的嘴唇压上了你的嘴唇。你惊讶地摒住了呼吸。但这可是Bozz，就在这里，不可预料的Bozz（又不是说你能预料到他会吻你），得到了他想要的。

Bozz退回去并用他那种迷人的，纯真的笑容将你定在原地。但你曾和Bozz在同一个房间与女孩们做爱。你明知道“纯真的Bozz“这种东西不存在。

你只是瞪着他。这他妈算什么？你的眼神说。虽然心中有些震颤的喜悦让你想起了你留在家乡的初恋女孩，还有你第一次吻她的那种感觉。

“不得不这么干。“Bozz说，就好像这能解释一切似的，就好像这能证明你们亲吻合理似的。

你继续瞪他。

Bozz对你咧嘴一笑。

“别这么震惊，Jim。“他说，然后斜身过来给予另一个吻。这一次吻的更深，一个真正的接吻。

你笨拙地回吻。这有点令人惊讶，但Bozz总能对你有特别的影响，让你干些做梦都没有干过的事。

问题是，你梦到过这件事。另一件你会留在记载之外的事。

Bozz在吻里轻笑着退开了。“怪不得你的女朋友甩了你，既然你的吻技这么烂。“他说，而你不确定这是真实的嘲笑，还是一个挑战。

你当它是个挑战并且这次主动吻了他。

多年以后，你会重读你刚才写下的所有东西，你会知道它永远不会记载在你的书中，你会想Bozz不会介意，但你到时会拥有一个家庭，一个Bozz使其成为可能的家庭。不知怎的你不认为你13岁的儿子会乐意听说父亲曾经在树林里吻过另一个士兵。对于挑战社会来说你将是太老了，对于讲述全部真相来说太老了。

然后这个认知会使你流泪，当你在书桌旁的废纸篓里烧掉那些篇章的时候，静静地流泪。


End file.
